As is well known, the field of visual information by means of luminous or illuminated signs has quickly evolved into what we now know as electronic signs. However, still utilized are the simple, static, generally singled-faced signs that always show the same information. Then there are the signs which use prisms with a printed part of the final image in each face, those prisms rotate sequentially to show generally three static scenes, as the simple signs. Also, there are the signs which use a single preprinted film in a belt form, moved by an electric motor and a set of rollers, with at least two different static scenes, which are also shown sequentially.
Sometimes the above signs are interiorly illuminated, depending on the translucent properties of the material used to make the sign.
Then, there are neon or bulb signs which create the sense of movement and variation of the information shown, without achieving real images.
Another display device for sequentially displaying multiple sets of image pixels formed on a transparent mosaic through an aperture pattern formed in a substantially opaque mask is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,919 to Dehli, et al. The device uses an AC gear motor and a drive assembly to move a mosaic through a predetermined travel path relative to a mask to sequentially register image sets with an aperture pattern. This device displays; and static high resolution images without achieving a sense of movement.
It is therefore our intention to fill this gap between neon signs and electronic signs with the present invention.
Another objective of the present invention is to create a sign in which the exterior frame does not produce a negative effect in the final aspect of the sign. Another objective of the present invention, is to create a visual effect in which in the night, or in the darkness, the frame and the background of the sign cannot be seen so that the information or the images shown in the sign seems to be floating in the air.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides an illuminated sign with the ability to display the information on more than one of its sides.